


Paint Your Heart

by zeroth



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroth/pseuds/zeroth
Summary: After weeks of going through a slump Yusuke comes to you for advice.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Paint Your Heart

You couldn’t help but notice how different Yusuke has been acting lately. Normally he’d constantly be talking about his most recent painting. Telling you what he loved about it, what inspirited him to paint it, how it made him feel. However recently he never spoke of his own artwork. He would ask you question about your works, inspirations and feelings.

One day while you’re sitting alone observing the environment, Yusuke comes up beside you and sits down. After a moment of silence he lets out a sigh before speaking. “I must confess something to you. As I’m sure you have notice, I have not been painting like I use too. I keep thinking at the ‘Sayuri’ and I only wish to paint something that makes everyone feel the same as I felt the moment I first look at it.” You let out a hum in agreement. Every painters dream was to create a piece that resonate with everyone in some way. “So, What do you plan on doing about this slump?” Waiting for a response, you turn to face the man sitting next to you. “If only I knew, I wish to paint from my heart. However I have no means of doing that. Nor do I know what that means”Turning back to face forward, The both of you spent the next few minutes sitting in a borderline uncomfortable silence. 

“I may have an idea.” You could see the look of excited arise on Yusuke’s face as you finish the sentence. “That is good to hear, Please what is it?“ You let out a slight giggle at him before shaking your head “Nope. If you wanna find out, Come by my room tomorrow after school.” Before he could say any objections, you jump up from your spot and start walking off, leaving a very confused and curious Yusuke to ponder on your invitation. 

By the time Yusuke arrived at your room you already had a painting isle set up along with a clean canvas and several different colors aligned in a row. After letting himself in, While placing his bag in its usual stop by the door, he gives you a greeting nod. “Now, Would you like a explain yourself?” Even though he worded it as a question, you knew it was meant to be a sentence. “All you do is paint with your eyes. You see beauty everywhere, which is wonderful. However when you want to ‘paint for the heart’ it doesn’t convey the same meaning. So, what I planed is to blindfold you and force you to use your heart instead of your eyes.” Yusuke’s eyes widen as he took a stagger step back. “Blindfold?” You nodded at him then adverted your attention to a isle positioned behind you. Yusuke followed your gaze until he saw the plain blindfold off to the side. “If I must.” 

You put the blindfold over his eyes then guided him until he was standing in front of isle. “Can you please explain to me again, why I am doing this?” You let out a small chuckle at him “You always paint with your eyes, What is appealing to them. I think it might be a good idea to try painting from within. You can not see the canvas therefore your eyes can’t control your brush.” You hear a hum come from him. You peek over his shoulder to see him slowly move the brush from its resting spot to linger over each color before plunging the brush it, coating it in a beautiful sky-blue color. 

Knowing he can not see, you still give he man in front of you a smile of encouragement then proceed to stand back while giving him much needed space as he expertly moves the brush around as the canvas slowly becomes colorful. While trying to keep yourself preoccupied, you started off by walking around and fixing misplaced objects. Whenever you heard the sound of the wooden handle hit something you turn around in hopes of seeing him done. 

When Yusuke opened his eyes he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a shocked gasp. In front of him on the previously blank canvas was a beautiful arrange of colors and also a face. A face that very much resembled yours. You came up to stand beside him, you tilted your to examine his 'expression of the heart’. Out the corner of your eye you see Yusuke staring at you. At first you were confused by his attention, however once you did realize why you let out the same noise previously made.

“Well?” You stuttered out a few noised but quickly composed yourself with a deep breath. “It’s beautiful. Truthfully I’m surprised you were able to create anything visually appealing.” After giving your response a chuckle “I thank you. I do have to agree with you though. I myself expected to see an unidentifiable blob of horrible mixed together color. In some areas it....” While listening to him speak, you start to drift your attention to the painting. As you stare at it multiple thoughts creep into your head. ‘Why did he paint me? If he truly was painting from his heart, then what does this mean? Was it even suppose to be me?’

“Why did you paint me?“ Yusuke’s rant stopped the moment you spoke the first word. While avoiding eye contact with you he explained. “I was hoping you would ignore that detail. You told me to paint what my heart desired correct? Well, I did just that.” You nodded at his confession as you processed what he just told you. “So, What exactly does this mean?” “I suppose this means that I like you, Y/N. More than a friend.” Even though he tried it, you could tell how nervous Yusuke was after his confession. While you walked up to him, you notice Yusuke holding his breath. However he let that breath out as you place a kiss on his cheek. Surprised by the action, Yusuke’s eyes widen in shock as he simply stares at you. Shaking your head at his expression you let out a laugh before speaking a confession on your own. “I was hoping you would say that.”


End file.
